Old Friends, New Flames
by SpeakingMyMind
Summary: (Seqeul to Lily Likes Sirius) What will happened after everything at the Halloween Dance? Who is friend with whom, and who is more? Really, read the first story first, otherwise it won't make a lot of sense. Please R&R!
1. All Apart

The Dining Hall was practically quiet except for the few gossiping whispers. Norma Kadrow just walked in. Her old friend, Sara Mallot's spine stiffened as walked to her friends while Sara had to sit at her own little table with nobody around her. Norma glided down the aisle and sat down next to Arthur Weasley, her new boyfriend. He was a little weird, but his friend Greg was gorgeous. She went out with Arthur, but bluntly flirted with Greg. Arthur was oblivious to all of this as he talked excitedly about the new course, Muggle Studies.

Sara looked over disgusted. It was amazing she was even in Hogwarts, let alone the Dining Hall. After Lily shouted she was a Death Eater last month at the Halloween Dance, she was forbidden to sit anywhere but her own little table and nobody else was allowed to sit there. With Sara and Norma in the room, it was tense, but it wasn't until Lily walked in that the Dining Hall that everyone was completely quiet. Sure, people had rumors about her, but they didn't dare say it with her in the room. It didn't matter, she already knew they thought she was crazy.

Last month, she blurted two things out. Not only did she tell everyone of Sara's secret, she warned everyone about Remus. She claimed to see him roaming the campus in werewolf form and someone being chased by him. She claimed he had a stomachache and stopped chasing him, but no one believed her. Especially after Dumbledore laughed at her 'silly prank' and he put it. Crazy, indeed. Since then Lily tore herself away from all social events. She focused completely on her studies and didn't dare even read a book for fun, let alone a magazine that her roommate Norma read. Of course, Sara had to be put into solitary living. For a month, the threesome had been separated and it looked as if they would never be together again.

The worst part was that Lily wasn't even part of a couple anymore. After the Halloween Dance, she wrote a letter to James. After reading it, James tore it up and threw it into the fire. Sirius gathered the ashes with his wand and recreated the letter. He didn't let anyone who wasn't a Marauder read it, so all the school knew was that it made James mad and Lily and James were no more. The letter read as follows:

_Dear James,_

_You know I care for you very, very much. Since I care for you so much, I think it is better if we do have a romantic relationship anymore, nor any kind of relationship. I do not want you to be seen with a 'crazy' person. I will miss you, but I truly believe this is for the best. I only want the best for you, and right now that is not I._

_I will remember you always,_

_Lily_

Even Sirius, the most horrible break-up person ever, thought it was bad. When Remus heard about it later, he felt horrible for Lily, for he knew she still loved James, but thought if she left him, it would be better when realistically, James only needed Lily to survive. Peter was too dumb to know what happened. He thought that they were getting a divorce. Sirius just shocked him with a little magic, but not even that brought him up to speed.

Lily was like a hermit, not talking to anyone. Only talking in class when needed. Whenever Lily did talk, she only whispered. James would yell, "Louder!" and humiliate her completely. James only did this out of revenge and anger. Lily knew this, but it was still very upsetting. She still loved James, and the whole school now believed her never loved her. They forgot how Lily and James would walk hand-in-hand and kiss in the hallways. Gone was the golden couple that was destined for each other. Instead, there was pain, tears and the belief of unrequited love.

Lily shuffled in quietly and sat down at her own little table. She didn't have to sit alone, but nobody would sit with her. Not even Remus, whom she had always trusted on. Remus was a good friend and stayed by James' side, though he did give Lily some piteous looks in the hallway when he could. As if that would make Lily better. She didn't want pity, she wanted her life back. It seemed as if it would never return.

"Are you Lily Evans?" A third year girl came up and asked her.

"Yes, I am," Lily replied, waiting for a name-calling or a practical joke.

"May I sit with you?" the girl asked shyly.

"Of course," Lily said and the girl sat down.

"Thank you," the girl said quietly.

"Your welcome," Lily said. "What is you name?"

"Helen." The girl said. "Helen Adams."

"That's a pretty name," Lily said, getting pretty tired of small talk.

"It's a horrible name. Everyone teases me because my initials are 'H-A,' so they call me Ha-Ha."

"That's dreadful," Lily said. "Who are these people?"

"Them," Helen said, pointing to the Marauders.

"Well, they won't harm you anymore," Lily said getting up. She walked over to the table where the Marauders sat and they all got quiet at the presence of their old friend.

"What do you want, Evans?" James asked.

"I want you and your Prat Posse to stop terrorizing third years," Lily said.

"Got anyone in particular you're standing up for?" James asked.

"Helen Adams," Lily said with no response. She sighed and said, "Ha-Ha?"

"Oh, we can't stop, err, what was the word you used? Terrorizing? Well, we can't stop terrorizing Ha-Ha."

"And why is that, Potter?" Lily asked crossing her arms.

"Simply because it is much too fun," James said with laughter around the table to support him.

"I have enough dirt to lower your social standing indefinitely. I think you should talk a little nicer to me and to Helen," Lily said leaning in. She got up and walked away.

"Like I have no dirt on you?" James called.

"It wouldn't hurt me like it would hurt you, Potter," Lily snapped turning around. "Everyone thinks you're this hysterical prank master, when really you are just a coward. You don't think you'll do well I school. How can we get people to not care about that? Play some pranks, and you're king, aren't you?"

"I'd be quiet if I were you, Evans," James said. "I can attack when you least expect it."

"I'm really afraid of your Dungbombs, Potter," Lily said sarcastically. "Are will you challenge me in chess? Oh, I'm scared."

"I know where you are every moment of the day, Evans. I can get you. I know you, Evans, I can get you," James said.

"You'll never get me, Potter," Lily said walking away. As she sat with Helen, James was mouthing something to Lily. _'Meet me in the library behind the Restricted Section.'_

_'When?'_ Lily mouthed back. She wanted to see James, but was afraid this was a trick. She needed to know what time he would be there so she could get there earlier.

_' Ten o'clock tonight.'_ James mouthed. He smiled his devilish smile and started talking to Sirius. What on earth could happen behind the Restricted Section at 10:00 at night? Lily decided she would go at 9:30, and she would be waiting there for him.

So at 9:30, Lily took off for the library, claiming she needed a book to the monitor. This was a new idea. Since they realized there were Death Eater everywhere, you had to sign out with a monitor to leave your common room after seven o'clock and before 5 o'clock. The monitor couldn't suspect Lily Evans of being a Death Eater, and she was going to the library for a book. The monitor let her out; glad she was actually getting out, even if it was for a book.

Lily walked to the library and signed in. She walked around a bit before heading to the back. James was waiting for her. "I thought you said ten o'clock," Lily said.

"Then why did you come earlier?" James asked.

"I thought you were pulling a prank and I wanted to get here before you set it up," Lily said holding her chin high.

"Is that all you think of me? A prankster? I'm more than that Lily," James said stepping closer. "I love you."

"Don't say that," Lily said, fighting her heart to not fall into this trap.

"Why not? It's true. I love you Lily Evans, I do," James said putting his arms around her. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do,' Lily said pulling away. "But we can't go out. Things are different now then they were in the beginning of the year."

"I see now difference! There is still you and I. That's all that matters," James said.

"What about my friends? What about your friends?" Lily asked. "Sirius hates me now, I'm sure Remus and Peter feel the same. I don't even have friends anymore."

"You have me," James said. "You'll always have me, Lily Evans."

"James…I just can't do this now," Lily said walking away.

"But I can. I know I wasn't good before, but I am now," James said taking her hand to get her to come back. Oh, her hand, her touch. It was like all the good feelings one could ever feel rolled up in one.

"You may be good now, James, but I'm not. I'm sorry," Lily said taking her hand back and walked away. James stood there, feeling so rejected. Nobody rejected him, he was James Potter. Only Lily could make him feel so good one moment and so bad the next. James waited a few moments and walked away.

When he got back to the common room, Lily was talking to Sirius. "Look, I know you hate me for the letter…" Lily was saying.

"What letter? I would hardly call it a letter. It didn't deserve to be called a letter, and you don't deserve to go out with him," Sirius said.

"Even if I love him? I just want to make things good between us, okay?" Lily said. "I love James Potter and nothing you can do will stop that, but you could at least tolerate it."

"Please, Sirius," Remus said stepping in. "They are in love. It may mean nothing to you, but it means everything to them. I am more than happy that they can survive everything they've been through."

"Thank you, Remus," Lily whispered.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you serious, Remus? You would let this bitch go out with your best mate?" Sirius asked.

"She isn't the one being bitchy here, Sirius, nor am I," Remus said. "I think James will agree with me on that, won't you James?" Lily turned around and there were tears in her eyes.

"I think that if I want to go out with Lily and she wants to go out with me then it is nobody else's business and she shouldn't have to get anyone's permission," James said walking up to Lily and taking her hand.

"Fine. I don't get it but fine," Sirius said shaking his head and sitting down.

"Find what, Sirius?" Remus asked, making him say what he knew Sirius did not want to say.

"I'll- I'll let you and Lily see each other, all right?" Sirius said, sounding very fatherly.

"Gee, thanks, Pops!" James said lightening the mood.

"If I'm your Pops, we got a little thing we have to discuss called curfew, mister," Sirius said smiling. "And I don't like the way she dresses."

"What is wrong with the way I dress?" Lily said turning around to show off how her long skirt twirled.

"I want to see more leg!" Sirius said laughing. James punched him and they were soon in a mock fight and Remus was doing commentary.

"Oh, that one has got to hurt! Here we have an exclusive interview with the girlfriend," Remus said, giving Lily a 'mike.' "How does it feel to see your boyfriend being pummeled to death?"

"Wonderful," Lily said laughing. "Because now I can go out with _you_, Remus."

"What?" James said and started hurting Remus.

"Do you always go out with the commenter guy?" Sirius asked, "Cause I do a mean commentary." Lily laughed which she hadn't done in a long time. Her laughter reached up to Sara's solitary room. _'Glad _she's_ having fun while I'm stuck in here,'_ Sara thought. _'Might as well sleep. Tomorrow is another day of misery.'_ If she only knew how wrong she was.

_(Thanks for your reviews for all of _Lily Likes Sirius,_ I really appreciated them. What will happen tomorrow for Sara? Please Review!) _


	2. All in the Dining Hall

Sara walked downstairs in the morning. "Hello, Gary," Sara said to the monitor as she began signing out. "Going down to breakfast. I can't let the Dark Lord catch me starving myself, can I?" Gary looked at her disgustedly, but let her go. Sara smiled top herself because it was that kind of sarcastic humor that seemed to keep her from killing herself these days. She walked into the Dining Hall to see the regular mass of people. She noticed Lily was sitting with The Marauders again, but also with a second or third year girl. Norma was practically sitting on Greg while Arthur talked about Muggle candy.

Her table was gone. Sara walked over to where her table used to be, but it was gone. She hadn't been notified on a change in seating, so what was up here? Professor Dumbledore, the only professor who talked calmly to her anymore, came over to explain. "I'm sure you've noticed that your previous seating arrangement is gone. The professors have agreed that even Death Eaters should have friends. You may sit where ever you please, Miss Mallot," Dumbledore said smiling.

"What's the catch?" Sara asked.

"There is no catch. We just wish you were more…social," Dumbledore said.

"Why? Aren't you afraid I'll create other Death Eaters?" Sara asked.

"I do not consider you a Death Eater, Miss Mallot, so I do not see how that is possible. Besides, I believe your friends miss you," Dumbledore said looking over at the Marauders.

"Oh no way! I'm not sitting with them! Evans is the one who told everyone, if you recall," Sara said. "I'm not sitting with them."

Then I do believe you will have to eat up in your room," Dumbledore said.

"So there is a catch. Sit with them or don't sit here at all?" Sara said.

"I just think they miss you," Dumbledore said. Sara looked at Dumbledore. Could he actually care? No way, no teacher actually cared about his or her students. It's not the way they're programmed.

"Make sure a house elf send some food up," Sara said and walked out of the Dining Hall. She walked by table with her former friends. They were amazed.

"Dumbledore, you said you could convince her to sit with us," Lily said angrily. "How am I supposed to get friend back if you can't help?"

"I'm helping as much as I can, but it will take time," Dumbledore said. "Patience, Miss Evans, patience." Dumbledore walked away leaving the table in shock.

"Don't worry Lily, she'll come around," James said. "She was your best friend since you were born, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but I just don't know what else I can do. If she won't eat with us and she has to have separate classes, how will I ever talk to her?" Lily asked. "At least when we shared a room, I could wake her up at night and talk to her. But she's in solitary living now."

"Then get her out! Really, must I solve everything?" Sirius said.

"It's not that simple. We barely got the professors to let her sit with us," Remus said. "You think we can talk them into letting her live with Lily?"

"I'm positive I can," Sirius said smiling at the group.

"How?" Helen asked, speaking up for maybe the third time this whole meal. She was terrified they would call her 'Ha-Ha' again.

"It's very simple, Ha…ahem, I mean Helen," Sirius said. "I've got a picture of the headmaster in a dress."

"Nobody evens sees him, and you have a picture of him in a dress?" James asked in awe. "I mean, he let you take a picture?"

"No way," Sirius said. "I created them. You can put anybody there. I'll simply put my wand to the picture and say the Headmaster's name."

"What is the headmaster's name?" Remus asked.

"What color dress is it?" Peter asked. Everyone just kind of looked at him thinking, _'What?!?!'_

"Peter is there something you want to tell us?" Sirius asked, keeping a straight face even though the rest of the table was cracking up.

"Not really, Sirius, why?" Peter asked confused.

"No reason got to go, bye!" Sirius said rapidly, bringing the rest of the table with him. Once they got out to the hallway, everyone was rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs and what not in laughter.

"What is it?" Peter asked coming out into the hall.

"Nothing, Peter, nothing," Sirius said, waving Peter away.

"No, tell me," Peter said more firmly than he had ever spoken to Sirius.

"Peter, it's nothing, go away," Sirius said. By now everyone had calmed down and you could see Peter was angry. He was clutching his fists tightly and clenching his teeth.

"Peter, are you okay?" Lily asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Mudblood!" Peter yelled. Everyone was really quiet. What could you say to that? Lily was tearing up when Severus Snape came out.

"Oh, did I miss something?" Snape asked nastily.

"Go away, Snape, before I hex the hell out of you," James said.

"He wouldn't deserve it anyway. It's not like he's human," Remus said.

"Oh, and you are, Lupin?" Snape snapped back.

"Shut up, Snape," Sirius said.

"Oh, that one hurt," Snape said. "I do believe it is your turn to insult me, Pettigrew. Well, on with it then."

But Peter didn't insult him. Instead, he said, "I hate you all."

"Well, we know you hate, Snape here, but we're your best mates, man," Sirius said.

"I don't hate Snape, I hate you!" Peter said, anger flashing in his eyes. "All of you, especially you, Mudblood!"

"Oh, insulting Evans now, are we?" Snape said. "Oh, goody. This is my favorite part. Go on; stick up for your girlfriend Potter. Or will you not go against another Marauder? Oh, this should be exciting. If I only had some Chocolate Frogs."

"Shut up, Snape," Sirius said again. "Before I make your legs into jelly."

"I'd like to see you try," Snape said. They stared at each other for a moment before kids came rushing into the hallway from breakfast.

"Classes start in five minutes! Five minutes!" A professor said. Sirius and Snape glared at each other a bit more before James pulled Sirius away.

"Why did you do that? I was about to kill him," Sirius said, obviously still very angry about everything.

"That's why we stopped you," Remus said. "I don't like Snape anymore than you do, but we have to be…polite to him, at least. One day we might find ourselves having to work with him in the Ministry getting rid of Voldemort." Of course, other kids who heard these would squirm at the name, but the Marauders considered it was only a name and dared to say it.

"Ha! Like Snape would ever want to get rid of his role model," Sirius said.

"Two minutes until classes! Two minutes!" the professor yelled again, giving the group an evil eye.

"We'd better go. Bye, James," Lily said giving her boyfriend a quick kiss before leaving for class. During the morning, Lily couldn't think of anything else except how to win Sara's friendship back. It was everything to her. She just wanted everything to be the way it used to be. Finally, during an exceptionally boring History of Magic class, it came to her.

"I want to do a public apology," Lily told the gang during lunch.

"For what?" Helen asked.

"The Halloween Dance, of course. I want to make a public apology to Sara," Lily said confident of her friends approval.

"Honey, are you sure?" James asked her. "I mean, you can't force her to be friends with you again. You don't want a fake friendship, do you? I mean, as much as she denies it, she is a Death Eater; She has The Mark."

"Yeah, well so do I, but I'm not a Death Eater," Sirius scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Helen said, surprised by this new information.

"Yeah, my family is practically attached to Voldemort. Everyone gets The Mark at an early age, so it was unwillingly," Sirius said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "But seeing as I don't follow Voldemort, I haven't spoken or seen my parents in three years and I hate them, I'm not a Death Eater."

"Well then…" Helen said uncomfortably. Well, wouldn't you be uncomfortable?

"See? Sirius isn't a Death Eater, and neither is Sara," Lily concluded. "This conversation is over."

"But Lily, I just want…" James said.

"This conversation is over, James," Lily interrupted him in a firm voice.

"Your attention please," A voice said that surrounded the Hall, but nobody could find its owner. "This is your Headmaster. I am not in the Dining Hall, so stop looking for me there. I am addressing you to inform you about an adjustment to an old rule. Rule 2461 states that prefects will be chosen in your sixth year. The new adjustment, 2461a states that prefects will be chosen in your fifth year." Lily got very excited. She wanted nothing more to be a prefect since she found out they existed. Would they pick new prefects now or wait until next year since this year already started?

"Since this new rule," The Headmaster continued, "new prefects for this year's fifth years have been chosen. For Ravenclaw, Sally Gollsen, Kevin Hurwitz, Frank Decan, and Jessica Bilde are the new prefects. The new prefects for Hufflepuff are Ben Olsen, Dave Caddle, Heather Fernan and Rachel Kilesen. For Slytherin, Natasha Rincho, Severus Snape, Valerie Eden and Lucius Malfoy. Finally, Gryffindor's new prefects are Freddy Cooper, Remus Lupin, Olivia Perry, and Lily Evans. Congratulations to all the new prefects. There will be a meeting tonight at seven o'clock to discuss your new responsibility."

"I did it! Oh my goodness, I did it! I'm a prefect," Lily shrieked. She hugged James so hard, he could barely breathe.

"Congratulations Lily," Remus said smiling, knowing this was her dream.

"Oh, Remus, isn't it wonderful? Congratulation yourself! Remus, I made it!" Lily said ecstatically. "I am just so happy now! The only thing that could make this moment better was if Sara was here."

"Hey, this is you moment, she will not ruin it for you," James said. "You're a prefect, Lily Evans."

"I am a prefect. I'm a prefect! Oh, James!" Lily said hugging her wonderful, fabulous, amazing boyfriend again. Sara was standing behind the door of the Dining Hall looking in. She was going to sit with her old friends, but when she saw Lily and James she lost her appetite.

Would Sara ever forgive Lily?

(Thanks for your reviews! know it took a long time, but hopefully the next chapters will be easier to write! Will Lily still make her public apology now that she is a prestigious prefect? Please Review!)


	3. New Prefects, New Friends

"That concludes the first meeting of the new prefects," the headmaster's voice said in a secret chamber none of the students had ever seen before. "Remember your responsibilities and your new position." After a few moment of silence, people got up and left.

"Hi, I'm the other prefect for Gryffindor, Freddy," said a boy with brown wavy hair and a lot of freckles. He was a little short, but otherwise average looking. "You're Lily and Remus, right?"

"Yes, hello Freddy," Lily said shaking his hand. "Do you know the other prefect?"

"Olivia? Sure do," Freddy said. "We're partners in Potions this year. There she is now. Hey, Olivia!" Freddy called over a tall blonde with glasses. She seemed to tower over everyone else, even though she was only a few inches taller.

"Hi," Olivia said shyly. "I'm Olivia Perry." Despite her height, she seemed very shy. She did seem uncomfortable when Freddy called her over, thinking somebody somewhere might see her.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Lily Evans," Remus said introducing himself and Lily. After all introductions and hand shaking were done, there was a bit of an awkward moment.

"So…isn't it all exciting? Being a prefect and all, I mean," Lily gushed. She was still extremely happy at all that had happened that day.

"I suppose," Freddy said. "I suppose it will look good when I try to get an internship at the Ministry. I was to be Head of Games Department, or whatever the official name is."

"I think it's okay," Olivia said, trying to say the least possible and still answer the question well. That was the sort of person Olivia was.

"I agree with Freddy. It will bring great opportunities in the future. Not everybody can be a prefect at Hogwarts," Remus said.

"Well obviously. Otherwise it would show no authority," Olivia said, showing assertiveness fort he first time since Lily and Remus had met her. "I mean, just think about it. If everyone were a prefect, they'd have to come up with another position like Super Prefect to have the same position and authority as a regular prefect now." Olivia blushed when she realized all the attention she was getting. "But…that's just my own little theory."

"Theory is the most commonly misused word in the English language," Remus sighed. "How can it be a theory without decades of support from proper experiments?"

"I agree that theory may be a commonly misused word," Olivia said, "but I beg to differ the part about the most commonly misused word." Remus and Olivia went on to have a very intellectual conversation that Freddy and Lily could not taker a part in, not matter how hard they tried. It didn't really matter, since Lily and Freddy could think of a thousand better conversations that one about the most commonly misused word in the English language.

"So, you're the infamous Lily Evans?" Freddy asked smiling.

"I suppose. I must confess, I've never been called infamous to my face before," Lily said. "I always hear about the infamous Sirius Black and James Potter, but never the infamous Lily Potter."

"Did you just say Lily Potter?" Freddy asked in mock-shock.

"Did I?" Lily asked blushing. "Well, just a slip of the tongue, I suppose."

"Do you want to marry James?" Freddy asked.

"Enough questions about me," Lily said, starting to feel uncomfortable. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Hey, you're already taken!" Freddy said putting up his hands like a criminal. Lily laughed.

"I'm just curious, for Pete's sake," Lily said. "Fine, do you have any siblings?"

"Only child," Freddy said. "At least, for another couple of months."

"Oh! You're mother is having a baby?" Lily said excitedly.

"Well, my stepmother, yes," Freddy said. "I'll have a step-sibling soon."

"Are you happy?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Freddy shrugged.

"You don't sound happy," Lily said.

"I guess I'm just so used to being the only child," Freddy said. "I'll have to adjust, y'know? But it will be okay."

"Yeah, I guess," Lily said. "I totally have to adjust to my sister marrying a Muggle who hates me because I'm a witch."

"Funny, I have a brother marrying a Muggle who hates me because I'm a wizard," Freddy said laughing. "Vernon can be so weird sometimes. He even wanted me to change my name when I came here so nobody would know I was related to him. So from Dursley, we got Cooper."

"Vernon Dursley?" Lily said in such a surprise. "My sister, Petunia Evans is marrying him!"

"You mean you're related to Petunia?" Freddy said with as much shock as Lily had. "I mean, I recognized your last name was the same as hers, but I figured it was just common."

"I wouldn't even be able to recognize yours," Lily said laughing. "Seriously, I should change my name so nobody knows I'm related to Petunia."

"Change it to Cooper," Freddy said laughing. The two were still laughing when Remus and Olivia walked back over.

"So, as you can see, 'starving' really is the most commonly misused word," Olivia was saying.

"I still believe that 'theory' is the most commonly misused word, though I agree that 'starving' is a commonly misused word," Remus tried to reason with her.

Lily suddenly found a way to get into the 'smart' conversation. "What about the word 'love'? People are always saying they love things or other people and they don't really mean it," Lily said, feeling very intelligent.

"You make a good point, Lily," Olivia said after a moment of silence. Remus gaped at her and Freddy was holding back laughter.

"What?" Lily asked the group.

"Well, I never thought you were dare say it, I always had an idea, but to say it here, out loud," Remus rambled on. "Really, Lily, I thought you had more tack than that!" Remus was at a lost for words and just walked out.

"What did I do?" Lily asked again in complete confusion.

"Maybe you will change your name to Copper," Freddy said. "Since obviously you won't be changing it to Potter." Freddy chuckled at himself and walked away.

"Olivia, what does he mean?" Lily asked.

"I believe Remus took that as if you are saying you only told James you loved him because he told you he loved you," Olivia said. "In other words, you don't love James and you are merely pretending. You also happened to make him think that he proved his idea right. I'm only assuming that his idea was that you never loved him as much as you said you did. I must say, it is a very good way to prove the old proverb, 'Your actions talks louder than your voice,' or rather what you do overrides what you say." Olivia sighed and walked leaving Lily alone in the Dining Hall. Lily sighed at all of this. Surely Remus couldn't really think this. Remus was too sensible to think that extreme.

Lily turned around and faced to big head of Merlin in the front of the Dining hall. "What do you want?" Lily yelled at the head and walked out.

_(Thanks for your reviews. Sorry this took so long, I have a lot of test coming up, so I need to study, even though I'd rather do this! Will Remus tell James what he thinks he knows? How will Petunia and Vernon react to Freddy and Lily knowing each other? Please Review!!)_


	4. Freaks, Letters and Owls

"Oh my gosh," Lily said after the owls had brought the daily letters and packages from home.

"What is it?" James asked warily. Lately, Lily had seemed distant, so James wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"I got a letter," Lily said in shock. "From Petunia."

"Who does that ghoul think she is, sending you letters after constantly calling you a freak?" James said outraged.

"She's my sister!" Lily said forgivingly. Lily pretty much didn't mind that Petunia thought she was weird. After all, Lily thought she was weird. Petunia was just more upfront about it.

"You're right, of course," James said, desperately hoping it was the right thing to say. It seemed as if he almost never did anything right anymore.

"It says…oh gosh!" Lily said as she read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_I wish to inform you that you are not to talk to Freddy Cooper, whom I'm sure you have found, is Vernon's brother. If he approaches you, you should remind him that his brother (my fiancée) sent him a similar letter to him to prevent him to talk to you. Please abide my wishes, or you may not find yourself seated at my wedding. _

_I hope you are enjoying your school. (Mum made me put that, don't think that I like that you are a freak. Vernon doesn't either.)_

_Your darling sister,_

Petunia Dursley 

"She's even using his last name already!" Lily said. "They're not even married yet! How tacky."

"Tacky? You're started to sound like your sister," Sirius said jokingly. Lily laughed and punched him not so softly. 'How come Sirius can make a joke like that and I can't?' James thought.

"Holy Merlin!" Freddy shouted from down the table.

"I got one, too," Lily shouted down, waving her letter. Freddy walked down and showed Lily his letter, which was not as politely cruel.

_Little Freak,_

_Who the bloody hell do you think you are, upsetting Petunia? Don't you ever tell your freak friends that we are related ever again, or else! You're just a weirdo, sick bastard! Don't ever talk to Rose Evans again!_

_-Vernon_

"Well, at least mine was a bit polite. You think he could have gotten my name right, though," Lily said smiling weakly at Freddy. Freddy smiled back happily. Interesting…

"Vernon," Petunia asked her fiancée sitting down at the breakfast table that same morning. "Did you send your letter to your brother?"

"Of course, Petunia dear," Vernon said from behind his paper. Petunia sighed, wishing for better conversation.

"You did send it the normal way, of course," Petunia said.

"How else would you send it?" Vernon asked gruffly, still reading his paper.

"By…by owls?" Petunia said, actually making a reference to her sister's world.

"Don't mention that! They are freaks!" Vernon said loudly, putting down his paper. There was anger in his eyes. "Did you send it by owl?"

"How else would you send it?" Petunia said cynically.

"Petunia!" Vernon yelled. He stopped, closed the shades to avoid the neighbors from seeing them. It was bad enough they lived with the Evans, he shouldn't be yelling with them. How tacky.

"I wanted to make sure she got it, Vernon," Petunia reasoned. "I had to send it the…the freak way." Petunia was still getting used to calling her sister a freak. She never did before she met Vernon. She desperately wanted to please Vernon. So she called her sister what he called his brother.

"Oh yes, you had to! You couldn't send it the normal way! Would that take too long?" Vernon said. "How can she think you think she is a freak if you adapt to her ways?"

"So you didn't send it by owl?" Petunia asked crossing her arms.

"Of course not," Vernon said putting his paper up again.

"You should have!" Petunia said. "It gets there faster with owls. The faster they get it, they sooner they stop talking to each other. Do you want Fredrick to talk to Lily?"

"Her name is Lily?" Vernon asked weakly.

"Of course it is! What sis you think it was?" Petunia asked.

"Well, I knew it was a flower. I put down 'Rose' okay? Is that so horrible?" Vernon asked rolling his eyes. Hoe could Petunia be so passionate about her freak sister?

"Yes!" Petunia said. "An owl would remember better than you."

"Apparently not," Vernon mumbled reading his paper again.

"What was that?" Petunia asked.

"Nothing, darling," Vernon said, still hiding behind his paper.

"No, Vernon, you said something!" Petunia said as she pushed down the paper. "Did you send your letter by owl?"

"Yes, all right?" Vernon said. "I did it for the same reason you did. I forgot her name, so I asked the owl."

"Vernon! Aren't you afraid that we'll 'adapt to their ways'?" Petunia asked. "How can you yell at me when you did the same? And since when do owls talk?"

"Well, they are…err…" Vernon leaned in and whispered, "Magic."

"Vernon!" Petunia gasped. They were perfectly normal, thank you very much! They did not say…magic. They had no affiliation with…magic. Magic was for freaks or people pulling rabbits out of their hats. It was not for them. "How can you say that…that word?"

"Saying the word won't make us…you know…freakish," Vernon said.

"I hope not!" Petunia said getting up and walking out. Vernon sighed and went back to his paper. Petunia walked back in.

"And another, thing! My sister is not a freak!" Petunia said, finally defending her sister.

"Since when?" Vernon said. "All of them are freaks, Petunia dear." Petunia gave Vernon a "Well-then," snobby kind of look and walked out/ Vernon rolled his eyes and went back to his paper. Petunia walked back in.

"And another thing!" Petunia said. "When are we getting married?"

"For the last time, Petunia: we're not engaged!" Vernon said. Petunia gave Vernon a teary-eyed "Well-then" look and walked out again. Instead of getting up and talking to Petunia like Vernon should have done, he went back to his paper mumbling, "Crazy woman. Must be that time of the month again." Don't you just hate it when men say that?

"Lily Evans, please report to the Main Hall immediately," the Headmaster's voice said in the middle of Lily's charm's lesson. Everybody started whispering. Lily gave them a death glare and walked to the Main Hall.

_'Oh, you have got to be kidding me, right?' _Lily thought as she entered the hall, filled with suitcases and more coming. The person at the center of the mess was shouting, "Be careful with that, you freak!"

_(Thanks for your reviews! Sorry this has taken so long, my Internet is down! Grrrr! Who was in the Main Hall? Why was that person there? When is the wedding? Please review!!!) _


	5. Just Old Friends

"What exactly are you doing here?" Lily asked her sister.

"Visiting you, of course," Petunia said, forcing a smiling.

"No, really, what happened, Petty?" Lily asked crossing her arms. Her sister never just 'dropped by' for fun.

"I told you, don't call my Petty!" Petunia said, "It's Petunia!" She crossed her arms, imitating Lily. Lily looked closely at Petunia's left hand. Her vacant left ring finger, to be exact.

"Why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?" Lily asked. 'Oh no, now she's lost it and I'll have to look for it. We couldn't use magic to find it though; we'll have to do it the Muggle way. Wonderful. Wait, why is Petunia starting to tear up?' Lily thought. It was true, Petunia was fighting back tears. "Petty?" Lily said again and a flood of tears ran down Petunia's cheeks as she ran to her sister's arms for a hug.

"Has anybody seen Lily lately?" James asked the group at lunch.

"Not since she was called away during Charms, but I'm sure she's fine," Norma said quickly when she saw James's worried face.

"What happened? Why did they take her away?" James asked frantically.

"You sound like you're in those corny Muggle movies, Padfoot, calm down," Sirius said. "They took her away! Ahhh!" Sirius put his hand on his forehead like a damsel in distress kind of fashion.

"The headmaster's voice just said that Lily had to go to the Main Hall immediately," Norma said calmly. "Hey, where's Remus?"

"Full moon last night," Sirius said quietly.

"Really?" James said surprised. Had he missed it?

"Yeah, and Moony was kind of upset you missed it, Padfoot. Where were you?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "Were you with Lily?" Lately, James tried to spend every waking moment with Lily or doing something to please Lily. He even started studying. It was getting a bit creepy.

"Yes, I was," said James.

At the same time, Norma said, "No, Lily was in our room doing her History of Magic paper on the past Ministers of Magic." Sirius glared at James. James mumbled that he had to go and got up and left quickly.

He left so quickly, he ran into Sara on the way up to the common room. "Watch where you're going, James. Lily doesn't like clumsiness," Sara said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me, Mallot," James snarled.

"What did I ever do to you?" Sara asked innocently.

"Ever since your brother came here and that stupid Halloween Dance, Lily's been distant," James said. "No matter what I do, I can't make her happy. She's too upset that she lost a friend. I don't know why. I'm glad you're not around anymore. But I'm sure you don't care, do you, Death Eater?" James walked off. Sara was so hurt she decided to skip lunch. She hardly ate lunch anymore anyway.

Instead of going to her own solitary living, Sara dared to go to Lily's room. She knocked on the door. She could hear people who had been talking stopping. 'James is probably telling her not to open the door,' Sara thought sourly. Finally, Lily barely opened the door. "Hi," Lily said weakly. "Um, do you want to come in? Ow! What? It's just Sara." Obviously, someone had hurt her when she asked of Sara had wanted to come in.

"I'd like to come in, but James doesn't want me to, so I'll leave," Sara said turning around.

"James isn't here," Lily said.

"Then, who's in there?" Sara asked. Lily sighed and opened the door. There sat a crying Petunia with tissues all over the room.

"Petty?" Sara asked.

"It's Petunia!" Petunia shrieked and threw a pillow at her. Luckily, Petunia had atrocious aim, so the pillow hit Lily's desk near the door and not Sara.

"Hey, your aim is getting better," Sara joked. "Oh, let me see that engagement ring!" Sara had heard so much about it, but now it seemed that Petunia was hiding her left hand. 'Oh no, did she lose it?' Sara thought.

Instead, Petunia burst out into tears. Lily silently pointed to the attached bathroom, telling Sara to go in there. Once Lily and Sara were in the bathroom, Lily explained. "Apparently, Vernon hasn't even proposed yet. There is no wedding! At least, not yet," Lily whispered. "Petunia's been lying to everyone, including mother."

"Wouldn't they notice that she didn't have a ring?" Sara asked.

"She said that 'Vernon was too practical to spend so much money on a ring' and that they didn't need anything to show how much they loved each other," Lily said, quoting Petunia. "She says 'It should be obvious, shouldn't it?' Can you believe her?"

"I must say that is humiliating," Sara said, "And we're talking about the girl who wore pigtail braids everyday to school until tenth grade."

"Speaking of humiliating…" Lily trailed on. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really," Sara said. "I mean, I understand what I did was wrong. I just have to accept my punishments."

"Not if you sit with us in the Dining Hall and get along," Lily said happily. "Then Dumbledore will convince all the teacher to let you move back here. I'd so love for you to live with Norma and me again."

"Truly?" Sara asked.

"Truly," Lily said hugging her friend. Soon there was a huge sob and Lily gave Sara a look as they walked out to console Petty. But someone beat her there.

"I hate you and your brother!" Petunia was screaming at Freddy.

"I just came here to see Lily," Freddy defended himself.

"Why doesn't he love me? Am I ugly?" Petunia asked Freddy. "Am I fat? I'm fat, aren't I? I'm fat and ugly and nobody loves me."

"My brother likes you," Freddy said, trying to make this crazy woman happy.

"But he doesn't _love_ me!" Petunia said falling unto the bed.

"Yes he does, didn't he show you the letter he sent me?" Freddy said, taking the hate letter out of his backpack. He showed it to Petunia.

"He does love me!" Petunia cried when she was done reading (which, actually, took a while).

"He's just scared to propose," Freddy said simply. Freddy saw Lily in the bathroom door with Sara. He smiled, and Lily smiled back. Sara smiled back extra nicely. Freddy walked over and whispered, "Is she always like this?" Lily chuckled, but Sara outright howled. Interesting…

_(Thanks for your reviews! Does Vernon know where Petunia is? Will James be happy that Lily and Sara are friends again? Will Lily care? Does Sara like Freddy and vice versa? Please Review!)_


	6. Special Kind of Hockey

"Lily, where's my…" Norma said as she walked into the room and saw Lily, Freddy and her enemy: Sara. "What is that bitch doing here?"

"She's not a bitch," Lily said. "She's my friend, Norma, unlike other people in this room."

"Hey!" Petunia said, taking offense not directed at her.

"Lily meant Norma, Petty, not you," Freddy said.

"Don't call me Petty!" Petunia said.

"Whatever, you're all just freaks," Norma said turning around.

"Nobody calls my sister a freak except me!" Petunia said getting up.

"And Vernon," Lily reminded her.

"Nobody calls my sister a freak except Vernon and me!" Petunia said. She used to tower over Norma and could scare her senseless. But new Norma was not afraid of anything, or doing anything. Petunia was still tall, but with Norma's heels, she could not longer tower.

"I wasn't just talking about your sister," Norma said calmly, "freak."

"Petty, sit down, she's not worth it," Sara said. "Petunia, sit down!" Petunia glared at Norma, but eventually sat down.

"I'm going to spend time with my boyfriend," Norma said walking out.

"Don't you mean Greg?" Sara mumbled to the rest of the group, who giggled on cue. Norma turned around. Nobody laughs at Norma Kadrow.

"What did you say, Mallot?" Norma challenged Sara.

"All I mean, Norma dearest," Sara said, accepting the challenge, "is that the only reason you go out with Arthur Weasly is so you can get close to Greg Gorgeous-Ass. Everybody knows it, so why don't you dump Arthur and go out with Greg already?"

"I have a simple answer to that, Sara dearest," Norma said, mocking Sara. "Fuck off, freak." Norma promptly left, not thinking –or caring- what trouble she had caused. She walked back down to the Dining Hall, where James was waiting eagerly for her…

Back in Lily's room everybody was standing still, either staring at Sara or staring at where Norma had just been. Finally, Sara turned around and said, "Is it weird that I miss her?"

"Not at all, she was a big part of our life," Lily said. "Eventually, she'll come around. Don't worry about it, Mallot." Lily smiled her warm smile that could make anybody warm up inside knowing it will be all right.

"Thanks, Potter," Mallot said jokingly. "Err, I mean Evans."

"Well, not to break this wonderful moment, " Petunia said. "But I still need to call home. Please tell me this freak place has a telephone of some sort."

"Uh…" Lily said, trying to think of the best way to break this to her sister.

"Not exactly," Freddy said. "But you could use Floo Powder, and go back home."

"Floo Powder? You mean…magic?" Petunia whispered.

"Petunia, you don't have to whisper that around here," Sara said. "Nobody will beat down on you for saying magic unless u are talking about Dark Magic and Voldemort." Nobody but Freddy in the room flinched. Lily saw no fear in saying a name and Petunia simply didn't know who Voldemort was.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to go home," Petunia said crossing her arms like a child on a verge of a temper tantrum. "Nobody loves me at home, certainly not your brother." Petunia gave Freddy the evil eye, as if Vernon's lack of affection was his fault.

"Petunia, does mum even know where you are?" Lily asked sitting down nest to her sister.

"Not…not exactly," Petunia admitted.

"Petunia!" Lily sighed frustrated. "Mum will be worried sick!"

"Yeah, but _Vernon_ won't be," Petunia said, giving Freddy the evil eye again. "Don't get involved with this boy, Lily, he'll only bring heartache like his brother!"

"Freddy and I aren't together, I'm with James," Lily said, thinking of sweet, loyal James. "Freddy and I are just good pals. You know, friends." Lily smiled at Freddy, and Freddy forced a smile for a second, and then looked down at his shoes.

Speaking of sweet, loyal James Potter, where was he? He was standing in a corridor near the Dining Hall with Norma Kadrow playing a special kind of hockey that can be played with only two people. Eventually, Norma stopped James and looked up into his sexy green eyes and smiled. "Bye, darling," she said simply and started to leave making him want more.

"Don't leave," James said, holding her hand and pulling her back.

"Well…if you insist," Norma said, beginning another round of tonsil hockey. The pair searched each other's mouth for happiness and love. Though they didn't find happiness or love, they found quite a bit of lust. As James's hand reach down Norma's back, hoping for more, Norma stepped away. "That's all for today," Norma tried to say sultry, but instead it came out as the little nervous girl who didn't like fights she used to be. What was happening? She and James did this all the time, who cared if he grabbed her ass? Wasn't that what she was there for? To fill in the blanks Lily couldn't?

"What's wrong, my sex goddess?" James asked. Please, like he had ever had sex. Sure, he was the infamous James Potter, but everyone knew when one of The Marauders had sex, it was just known. James Potter had not had sex.

"I'm not your sex goddess, pig!" Norma's old self seemed to say. Norma covered her mouth quickly. "No, James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Don't you want to be together?" James asked, wrapping his arms around Norma's waist.

"Yes, but you're still with Lily, aren't you?" Norma challenged James without pulling away.

"Maybe I won't be soon," James said smiling slyly. Norma's eye's lit up. "But then again, you are with Arthur Weasly…"

"Well, maybe I won't be soon," Norma said, smiling just as slyly as James had. They smiled again and started making out again. This time, however, when James went for something more, nothing stopped him.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Who's down there?" and the couple peeled about. "Wait, oh for goodness sake, _lumos!_" The voice said. Once there was light, James and Norma could tell it was one of the Gryffindor prefects, Olivia.

"Hello, Olivia," Norma said. "I heard there was going to be a big explosion in the Charms corridor. Why don't you go down there and check it out?"

"What are you doing with James, Norma?" Olivia asked nervously.

"I said, why don't you go to the Charms corridor, Olivia?" Norma repeated. Norma had a way of intimidating people into doing what she wanted. Olivia started to walk away when Norma called after her. "Oh, and Olivia?" Norma said.

"Yes?" Olivia said as she turned around.

"This never happened," Norma said so darkly, even James was a bit scared. Scared, true, but also extremely turned on. Olivia walked away and Norma came back to James. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"I think we were right…" James said as he hand slid down Norma's back. He grabbed her ass and said, "Here." Norma chuckled and kissed the fool. _'Lily does not deserve or appreciate James,'_ Norma thought. _'He is so better off with me.'_

_(Thanks for your reviews! When is Petunia going home? Will Lily find out what James is doing? Will James dump her before she finds out? Is Freddy 'just a friend' or could he be more? Please Review!)_


	7. The Truth Comes Out

"What?" Lily said shocked, leaning on the wall as her support. This isn't happening. This wasn't ever supposed to be happening.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but that's the way it is," James said, trying to be caring or understanding, but he failed miserably. He sounded like he couldn't care less about Lily's feelings.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lily asked him. Where was sweet, loyal James? The James Lily loved so much? Where is he and why isn't he here?

"I simply think it would be better this way," James said.

"Did Sirius put you up to this?" Lily asked in anger. This is just what Sirius would do. He could make James do something he didn't want to do. There was no way James wanted this to happen.

"No, I thought it over, and I think it's the right thing to do," James said taking Lily's hand. "I think you'll come to accept it one day."

"Tell me again why I should give up something I love? Why should I have to come to accept something that shouldn't happen? You know how long I've waited and yearned for this," Lily reasoned with James. "Why should I quit being a prefect?"

"I don't think it's right for you, Lils," James said.

"Are you asking Remus to stop being a prefect?" Lily asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, no, no, I'm not," James said. Apparently, he wasn't expecting that.

"Then why should I?" Lily asked again. Suddenly, another Gryffindor prefect, Olivia ran up to Lily. She was out of breath and it looked as if she had stayed up all night. When Olivia saw James, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lily, I have to talk to you now," Olivia said, trying to pull Lily away.

"Olivia, can it wait? I need to talk to James now," Lily said.

"Yes, Olivia, she'll talk to you later," James said in a superior tone.

"No, Lily, I have to talk to you now," Olivia said.

"Please, Olivia," Lily said.

"Fine, if you won't come with me, I'll say it right now," Olivia said.

"No, I don't think you will," James said, trying to push her away as gently, but forcefully as possible.

"James, what is your problem?" Lily said, noticing how James was acting towards Olivia. Since when didn't he like her? Sure, they weren't the best of friends, but they weren't enemies either.

"I just want us to talk before you talk to her," James said.

"Liar," Olivia said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I want to talk to you," James said.

"Don't you mean lie to her?" Olivia said.

"Olivia, please!" Lily said again.

"Don't 'Olivia, please' me when I have something important to tell you," Olivia said annoyed and showing the most aggressiveness that Lily had ever seen.

"No, you don't Olivia," James said.

"James is cheating on you!" Olivia said suddenly. It seemed as if everything stopped. James didn't even try to deny it or push Olivia out anymore. "I caught him last night making out with…with another girl. The girl told me to go away and not to tell, but I knew you had to know! I just knew it! You deserve better than James Potter."

"Who…who was it?" Lily asked quietly. Olivia gave a sideways glance at James, who was looking at his shoe.

"I don't know who it was. Someone from Ravenclaw, I think," Olivia said.

"How long?" Lily asked James.

"About a month," James said quietly.

"Who was it? Do I know her? What does she have that I don't? Why did you go to her? Why didn't you talk to me?" Lily asked quickly, all her emotions coming out. "Why did you think I wouldn't find out? Why…just why?"

"It's not a girl from Ravenclaw," James said quietly. "It is-was- Norma."

"Norma?" Lily said, leaning against the wall again. Norma, her old friend was her newest enemy. If you had told Lily this last year, she would have laughed at you. "First of all," she would have said, with her two best friends to back her up, "I'm going to go out with Sirius Black. Who wants a Prat Prince? Even if Potter and I were going out-ew- no way would Norma be making out with him! I mean, Norma, have you even ever kissed someone?" Then the trio would burst into a fit of giggles and walk away, although you would still have seen a tint of pink in Norma's blushing cheeks.

Amazing how different things were. Not only was the no longer a trio, Sirius was only a friend, nothing more. James is-was? - her boyfriend and somehow, she had no doubt that Norma would make out with James, even though James had a girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," James said, still looking at his shoes.

"Is that supposed to undo everything?" Lily asked. "By you saying you're sorry, then I can forgive you and you can do whatever you want, because I'll always be here for you? I'm not a pushover, James; I think you need to learn that before anything happens. I'm not accepting your apology because it is not enough."

"Lily, I know what I did was wrong," James said. "I didn't want to originally, but Norma kept hitting on me and I couldn't resist. I justified it by saying she was only doing what you couldn't, no more. And if I wasn't with her, I'd be unhappy with you and our relationship wouldn't work. It was wrong, I know. I don't know what else to say."

"Doing what I couldn't? She was helping us?" Lily said amazed. "How can you even say that to me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you," James said, finally looking at Lily.

"You don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't need Norma to 'do the things I couldn't.' And I am not your girlfriend," Lily said. James looked at her with a heartbroken face. It hurt Lily, but she couldn't stay with someone she didn't trust. She simply sighed and walked away. James turned to Olivia and glared at her.

"Oh, right. You making out with Norma is my fault, is it?" Olivia said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Men!" Lily went back to her room. She walked in teary eyed. Petunia held out her arms and Lily ran for a hug. She let everything out to Petunia and then later when Sara came in. By the time Freddy came in, Lily was tired out telling the story, so Sara told him.

Then a surprise visitor came in. "I can not believe what Padfoot did!" Sirius said as he burst in the door. "I can not believe him, really. So, when will you be ready to date again?" Sirius smiled his goofy smile and Lily cracked up.

"Thank you, Sirius, I needed that," Lily said giving Sirius a hug. Freddy looked on uneasily. "How come I haven't seen you recently?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sirius said seriously. "Because of Remus."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit out of the loop, what happened?" Lily asked.

"During the, uh…" Sirius said, looking out of the corner of his eye at Freddy. "During 'dinner' he cut his knife too deep into the, uh, food and hurt himself. He might be infected." Lily understood the translation. Remus had scratched himself too deep during the full moon and infected himself. Gosh, Lily certainly was out of the loop. She didn't even realize it was the full moon!

"Is he in his… 'room'?" Lily asked, referring to the Shrieking Shack.

"Of course not, Lily, he's in the…" Sirius said, almost revealing Remus's hiding place. "He's on the Quidditch field, yes of course he's in his room!" Sirius felt bad about being so sarcastic, but it was the only was to not let the others know.

"Well, I think we should go visit him then, shouldn't we?" Freddy suggested. He was only trying to be nice but Lily, Sirius and Sara screamed no all at once.

"What we mean is he probably wants some time alone," Sara said, looking deep into Freddy's eyes.

"You don't think he would like a game of chess?" Freddy asked. "Or even some intellectual conversation?"

"With Sirius around, I could hardly call any conversation 'intellectual,' and I'm sure Remus has been playing loads of chess and is sick of it," Sara said. "Wasn't he, Sirius?" Sara gave a quick wink to Sirius, who understood.

"Yes, all we do nowadays is play chess," Sirius said. "He is so sick of it, I actually won a game." Everybody in the room gave Sirius a surprised/doubtful look. "Well, okay he let me win a game." Everyone laughed, knowing that even if someone were trying to make Sirius win a game of chess, Sirius would still lose.

"Well, if you insist," Freddy sighed.

"I suddenly want to walk the grounds," Sara said getting up. "Freddy, will you do join me, please?"

"Sure," Freddy shrugged, figuring there was nothing left to do that he could impress Lily with.

"No Dark Magic, now, Sara dearest," Sirius said jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'll only use it on you, Sirius darling," Sara said as she and Freddy walked out the door.

"That Mallot is such a kidder…I hope," Sirius said half smiling. "Well, now that all your problems are solved, shall I leave?"

"Well, I still have one little problem…" Lily said, looking at her Muggle sister.

"What?" Petunia asked.

"Petty, its time you go home," Lily said gently. "You know, that place where you've lived all your life on Pivet Drive, where you will probably live when you marry Vernon."

"Like he'd ever ask me!" Petunia said stubbornly.

"Of course he will. You heard what Freddy said, he loves you," Lily said. Sirius snorted here, and Lily glared at him. "Don't worry, Petty."

"Don't call me Petty!" Petunia said. She softened ad added, "You really think he loves me?"

"Of course I do," Lily said. "I'm sure he's worried sick about you."

"PETUNIA! PETUNIA! Get away, you freak, I'm looking for Petunia!" the three heard a voice boomed from there room. The voice traveled down the hall, down the staircase across the common room to a big man with practically no neck and bushy mustache thinking about how many drill clients he was losing because he was in this freak school.

_(Thanks for your reviews! Who is the mystery man? When is Petunia going home? Is James and Norma an official couple now? Please Review or else I won't continue!)_


	8. Going Home, But Not Going Back

"PETUNIA!" the voice yelled again.

"Oh no, he's going to find me. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Petunia said, hiding under the covers as if that would help.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Vernon?" Lily asked.

"Worse," Petunia said. "Mr. Dursley, his father." Yes, it was Mr. Dursley, and no do not ask what his first name is unless you want to get hurt very badly.

"Mr. Dursley? What's his first name?" Sirius asked.

"Uh…mister?" Petunia said weakly. She hid back under the covers, as there was a big bang on the door. Lily went to open the door. "Are you crazy?" Petunia hissed. "Don't open it."

"You need to go home, Petunia," Lily whispered back. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Where is she?" Mr. Dursley said walking into the room.

"Please, come in," Lily said, already not quite fond of Mr. Dursley. Who would dare to be so rude as to walk into polite Lily Evan's room without asking? Sirius and Lily shared a look. Mr. Dursley, however, was standing near Lily's bed, where Petunia was currently hiding.

"Don't make me go home, Mr. Dursley," Petunia wailed.

"Petty, its time you go home. You can't stay in my room forever," Lily said as she sat down next to the heap that was her sister.

"Don't call me Petty!" Petunia said.

"Petunia Evans, you come home this moment! Do you know how scared Vernon is?" Mr. Dursley asked.

"He's worried about me?" Petunia said with eager eyes as she emerged from under the covers.

"Yes, and I'm losing business, so let's go!" Mr. Dursley said walking out of the room, without acknowledging Lily or Sirius.

"Well, I better be off. Don't overstay my welcome, now do I?" Petunia said getting up. "Thank you for the living accommodations, Lily." And with that, Petunia walked out of the room with her nose in the air- literally.

"Well, I might as well go, too," Sirius said, mocking Petunia. "Thank you for the enjoyable company." And with that, Sirius sashayed out of the room with his nose in the air. Lily laughed and closed the door.

As she did, she heard someone whisper, "Ow, bloody hell, my nose!" Lily, shocked, opened the door, and there was James's head. Well, she was sure the rest of him was there, under the Invisibility Cloak, but she could only she his head. "Hello Lily," James said lamely.

"If you don't leave right now, more than your nose will be hurt," Lily said, her anger building. She didn't know where it was coming from, but it was coming and strong.

"Lily, I just want to be able to talk about this," James said. "Please."

"No," Lily said, disgusted he would even ask. She slammed the door shut again (hearing another "Ow!" to accompany it.) Lily sighed. Was that how it was going to be with James from now on? She mostly hoped not, but a little part of her was exhilarated. If only she had slapped him, yes, wouldn't that have been something? Lily smiled to herself. What new Lily would there be now that James was gone?

_(Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's been so long, I'm bad like that. More soon! Please please please please on my knees review!) _


	9. Confrontation and Humiliation

James rubbed his nose, put the Invisibility Cloak back on and walked away from Lily's room. _'What in Merlin's beard is wrong with her?'_ James thought, even though he knew perfectly well he was what in Merlin's beard was wrong with her. He shrugged it off and kept walking slowly down the corridor to where he was meeting Norma.

Once he got the deserted classroom, he took off his Cloak. He looked around in the dark, but he couldn't find Norma. He walked slowly to the usual spots, and whispered, "Norma? Norma?" Still, she wasn't there. James walked out and checked the number on the door, 341. He knew it was right, but he tried the classroom next door, just in case. He walked in and her heard muffled sounds. He smiled, knowing Norma was in here.

He began walking over to where the sounds were coming from when James heard an unwelcome sound. It was Norma's voice saying, "Oh, I love you, Greg." James stopped in his tracks. Gregory? As in Arthur's best friend Greg? As in Gregory Gorgeous Ass, as everyone called him? Norma just said I love you to Greg?

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt," James said loudly. "But I would very much like to know what the fuck is going on here! _Lumos!_" The light from his wand was all he needed to know that fuck was exactly what was going on here.

"James, back up," Norma said in the same voice she had used with Olivia. "Go out the door. You were not here. You didn't see this, because _this never happened._ Understand, Prat Prince?"

"Perfectly," James said and walked out.

"Oh, James?" Norma said. "I will expect you on Thursdays next door, though."

"You've got to be kidding me," James chuckled and slammed the door shut. He put on his Invisibility Cloak and ran to Lily's room. He knocked impatiently. _"C'mon, Lily, this is your big chance."_ James thought.

"Who is it?" Lily asked through the door.

"It's…Sirius," James said. Since he had been Sirius' friend for so long, he could mock his voice perfectly.

"Come on in, Sirius. I need a few laughs right now," Lily said. James took off the Cloak and walked in. "You have no idea what James just did," Lily said, and turned around. Her smiling golden face disappeared. A cold frown took its place. "What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked.

"I have a way you can catch Norma and get her suspended, expelled even," James said. "You just have to trust me."

"Why should I?" Lily asked. "And why do you want to get Norma expelled?"

"Let's just say she's not a great friend," James said.

"You're telling me," Lily retorted. "But that still doesn't answer why I should."

"Maybe because I love you?" James said. "I don't know, but come on, and get your camera, not the Muggle one!" James grabbed Lily by the arm and brought her to room 340.

"James, I would greatly appreciate it if you let go of my arm!" Lily said. "Please, I'm not a little kid! Tell me where I'm going."

"Room 340, come on, and hurry up!" James said.

"I could run faster if you weren't cutting off the circulation to my right arm!" Lily said and James let go of her arm. They ran down the corridors and to Room 340.

"I just hope Norma's ready for her close-up," James said smiling wickedly. Lily got her camera ready and James swung the door open to find Norma giving Greg a tutoring lesson.

"This is how Norma's going to get expelled?" Lily shrieked. "I feel like an idiot following you down here, James Potter! Don't you ever do something like this again, do you hear me? EVER!" Lily started to walk away.

"No, Lily, this wasn't what was here before," James said, "I promise, I…" But before James could finish, Lily slapped him in the face.

"Stuff your promises up your ass where they belong!" Lily said and ran away with her tears.

"How did you know we were coming?" James asked. Norma picked up the Marauders Map and smiled.

"This thing is very useful, James, thank you for letting me keep it," Norma said smiling her most evil and sexy smile. It didn't work on James anymore, though.

"You take my girlfriend away," James said approaching her, "You take my dignity away, but you will not take my map away!" James snatched the map and walked out of the room slamming the door for the second time that night. He looks down at it to try and find where Lily was. It said she was in his room with Sirius. James put away the map and ran to his room.

"I just don't understand why James wants to humiliate me so much," Lily was saying to Sirius when James got to his room. He stood outside the door and listened. "I mean, do you remember when he came into the common room with the red head earlier this year? Or the time he walked in on Sara, Norma and I picking names for my children, and he got really mad? Now this? I can't believe him. I really can't believe him. Norma was giving Tutoring lessons! How could she get expelled for that?"

"Are you sure she was only giving tutoring lessons?" Sirius asked.

"What are you suggesting?" Lily asked.

"Maybe she was tutoring…" Sirius said. "Sex Ed."

"Are you kidding me?" Lily all but screamed. "This is Norma we're talking about. I know she's changed and I know she dresses like she's not a virgin, but you have no idea how strict she is that she will not have sex before her wedding night."

"Not even with Gregory Gorgeous Ass?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, not even with Gregory Gorgeous Ass," Lily said confidently.

"You can say that all you wish, but it isn't true," Sirius said. "I saw it on the Marauders Map."

"No way! No, I still don't believe it!" Lily was saying (but not truly believing) as James thought, _'He didn't see it on the map; Norma had the map .Is Sirius being- nice? Willingly? For me?'_

_(Thanks for your reviews! Sorry it's been a while; I had a huge paper and a lot of tests! AHHH! But they are over- for now. Will Lily confront Norma on her new knowledge? Please Review!) _


	10. Old Friends

Lily walked back to her room. She sat on her bed and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, early in the morning, Norma walked into the room. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Norma asked coldly.

"It's part your curfew, Norma," Lily said with more confidence than she knew she had. Where was all this anger coming from? "I'm going to have to report you for this as a Prefect. Don't you realize that you'll go on Probation?"

"Oh, and that's going to stop me?" Norma asked without looking at her former friend. "Oh, Probation, I'm so afraid. Besides, I was tutoring, you saw me. You can't turn me in for that."

"I can turn you in for Reckless Behavior, Disregard of Curfew," Lily said, "Oh, and being a slut."

"What? How dare you accuse of being a slut?" Norma said. "Everyone knows you slept with all the Marauders."

"How can you say that?" Lily demanded. "We were friends when those rumors were going around, and you know I didn't sleep with anyone. I know for a fact that you have been sleeping for Gregory Gorgeous-Ass."

"And?" Norma said after a moment, not denying it anymore.

"Why, Norma?" Lily asked.

"Let's just say Gregory is not only a Gorgeous-Ass," Norma said, "But a Rich-Ass."

"He's paying you!" Lily almost shouted.

"Of course not! He just gives me gifts," Norma said. "Is that so horrible?"

"Do you love him?" Lily asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Norma demanded.

"You used to not want to have sex until your wedding night, and Sara and I even doubted if you would do it then," Lily said. "What happened to you? You used to think you only slept with someone if you loved them; otherwise your ears would turn green. What happened, Norma?"

"Love? Who gives a shit about love?" Norma shouted, not caring about the other sane people who were asleep. "Love is shit. There is no love. Love is what losers tell themselves to make them feel better. 'Love' is supposed to be forever. 'Love' is supposed to conquer anything! But your so-called 'love' dies as soon as your parents sign the divorce papers. Even doing it the Muggle way, how sick is that? That way they have documents that their love is dead. They had no love; otherwise they would still be together. You said you loved James, and see how easily you two fell apart? Love is shit, Lily, if not worse. Love is shit!"

"Your parents are getting divorce?" Lily asked quietly. "When did you find out?"

"What does it matter when I found out?" Norma asked. "Or are you trying to be a shrink? Like I changed because of what's happening to my parents. My parents couldn't send me to a shrink, so what makes you think I'll talk to you?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Norma?" Lily asked.

"We're not exactly the best of friends right now, Lily," Norma said.

"I don't care what you said, you did change after your parents told you," Lily said. "Wait a minute. That weekend you went home, right after the Halloween Dance. That's when they told you, isn't it? That's when you came up with your 'love is shit' idea, isn't it? Norma, why didn't you just talk to me?"

"You just told everyone Sara was a Death Eater, surely you would tell them my parents were getting divorced the Muggle way," Norma said. Lily felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"But Norma…I'm your friend," Lily said.

"I have no friends," Norma said. "Friends are…"

"I know," Lily said. "Friends are shit, right?" Lily looked at Norma for a while; trying to find the sweet, smart girl that used to be there- and failing. Lily waited a moment and then left. She walked to the common room and sat in the big chair near the fire. She watched the dancing flames and thought about when she, Norma and Sara were best friends. Nothing tore them apart. They had no secrets between them. They stayed up late talking, gossiping and laughing. They were going to all live on the same street and their children would be friends. They were going to own a store. The theme of the store changed as the girls grew. First it was a doll store, then an all pink store. It went from unicorns to magazines to clothing. What happened to their perfect friendship, perfect life? Sara went dark, Lily went to James and Norma went to slut. Fortunately, Sara and Lily came back, but would Norma? Lily could only wish.

_(Thanks for your reviews! Will Norma come back? What will happen to Norma's supposed boyfriend, Arthur? Please review!)_


	11. New Friends?

"I heard about your confrontation with Norma last night," James said to Lily that day during lunch. He sat down next to her and she moved over showing her disdain.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked James without looking at him.

"Many things, you among them," James said. "But right now I just want to talk to you…or at least congratulate you."

"Congratulate me for what?" Lily asked, still in a voice that made James feel inferior, like he was a little boy again getting in trouble with his mum. It didn't feel so great to think of someone you love as your mother.

"Congratulate you for standing up for yourself, of course," James said. "It's good to know that the mousy, shy girl who came here in her first year is replaced by a confident person who can now take care of herself. I just wonder if you still have the innocence and morals of the first year girl."

"I could always take care of myself, Potter, so don't pity me," Lily said and then got up. "And I have all my morals, thank you very much." Lily started walking up the aisle to walk out of the Dining Hall.

"I don't pity you, Lily," James said. "I admire you."

Lily turned around slowly and walked up to him and quietly said, "I would prefer if you admired me from afar. I'd rather not be seen with you." Lily walked out of the Dining Hall. She was about to turn the corridor when something grabbed her. She screamed but couldn't see what it was. The thing took her to the North Tower. It unveiled itself.

"Lily, how can you talk to me like that?" James asked Lily after he took of his cloak.

"I should have known," Lily said. "Only a Marauder would pull such a horrible, inconsiderate, quick prank. Oh yes, let's capture the prefect and hide her in the North Tower. Can't capture Remus, though, he's one of us. Admire me? You mean you admire how I don't look back to see if someone is following me when I walk down a corridor? Or do you admire how I don't scream loudly so nobody hears?"

"Lily, it's not what you think," James said.

"I'm sure it's not. I'm sure it's much more thought out than just capturing me," Lily said. "When's your next big Quidditch match? Are you going to present me then? Show a Gryffindor victory academically to give your team a little more pep? But why would you think of academics? I'm sure you're not going to even bring me my homework while you keep me up here."

"Lily, will you be quiet for a moment so I can talk?" James said, but Lily just continued.

"I mean, I even told you I don't know how to work the staircases very well. Nice thinking, putting me in the highest tower. More staircases, right?" Lily said. "It's genius in your own little warped way. I'm sure you're proud of yourself. Haven't pulled a prank in a while, but this will put you back on top, won't it? You and Sirius will be the prankster kings again, right?"

"Lily would you just shut up for a minute?" James said and grabbed her before she could respond and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss that exploded all the feelings James had kept up inside himself all this time. Love, anger, excitement, lust, happiness, frustration and many more flowed from James into Lily. He held her tight and never wanted to let go. It might have just been James caught up in the moment, but it didn't seem like Lily was making an intention of stopping either. The two just flowed and communicated through one long kiss. When it was over, both were speechless. Lily didn't say anything, but she just left.

'_After that, she just walked out?' _James thought. _'How can she just leave? Did that mean nothing to her? It meant the world to me. I thought…I thought…I guess I thought wrong.' _James sat on the windowsill and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon. He sat and thought about what Lily thought that was. Just a kiss? An opening? A closing? Why did Lily see it as James saw it? The afternoon trickled by like the water dropping from the leaky faucet in the boy's bathroom. Drip, drip, drip went the minutes. Drop, drop, drop went the hours. The teachers knew it was bad that James Potter wasn't in their class, but they were grateful for an afternoon without a Dungbomb. It wasn't until that evening that James came back to the common room. He walked right through, aware that no one was talking because the infamous James Potter was there, and he just skipped the whole afternoon! Usually, James would get a kick out of that, but today it didn't matter. He just walked to Lily's room. It wasn't Lily he found there.

"I knew you would come back," Norma said as she lay sexily on her rustled bed.

"I'm not here to see you, whore," James said. "I came to see Lily."

"Lily's not here," Norma said. "Like she would even want to see you."

"Will you tell her I was here and I desperately need to talk to her?" James asked. Norma glared at him, trying to see if this was a prank or some sort of trick. She could only see sincerity in James's eyes, though.

"Sure," Norma said. "After all, what are old friends for? Now would you mind leaving? My boyfriend will be here soon and I don't want you to be here when he gets here." James half-smiled as a thanks and left. Barely a minute later, Lily came out of the bathroom.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked.

"Do what?" Norma asked.

"Tell James I wasn't here?" Lily asked.

"Do you want to see him?" Norma asked.

"No," Lily said quickly.

"Then what's the problem?" Norma asked.

"I just don't know why you would do that for me," Lily said.

"Why?" Norma said. "Because, after all, that's what old friends are for." Norma smiled a genuine smile.

"Well, thanks then," Lily said.

_(Thanks for your reviews, especially FrostQueeneva! Love ya! What new relationship do Norma and Lily have? Do James and Lily even have a relationship? Please Review!) _


	12. The Last Dance

"So, I don't know what she was thinking, but I thought that this was an opening for something," James said. "Am I wrong? I mean, I felt a huge burden off my shoulders, like I admitted all my feelings I've ever felt for her after the kiss. Then she just leaves without a word. Should I have chased after her? It didn't feel right at the time. I didn't have anything more to say, and neither did she, apparently. I don't know how to make her understand how much I love her. What do you guys think?" James looked around his little audience and realized how weird that these people were here for him. He looked at Sara (who pretty much hated him, but wanted Lily to be happy), Freddy (who seemed to be over his little Lily crush, and sat close to Sara), Remus (who was finally out of the infirmary), Olivia (who caught him cheating in the first place), and Sirius (who just wanted to get his two bloody friends together).

"Well, obviously you have to not have any –and I mean any- romantic affiliations for a while to show that you can resist temptation," Sara said.

"You should definitely shower Lily with romantic gestures, that way there is no doubt whatsoever in her mind that you love her. She has to know, otherwise nothing will happen," Freddy said, "Trust me."

"I think that you should do well on your grades and stay out of trouble. It will show your commitment," Remus said. "Plus, you could probably use a little extra time on your grades."

"Grades are very important, but you should also make sure you are extra polite to everyone and pulling no pranks whatsoever," Olivia said. "That includes Dungbombs in the middle of History of Magic."

"Just go up and plain out ask her," Sirius said. "Why beat around the bush with this stupid 'show her' stuff? Just bloody talk to her, mate!"

"Talk to her? What would he say? 'By the way, I like you'? How stupid would he look?" Freddy said.

"No more than usual," Sirius replied without missing a beat.

"I can see what caring friends I have," James said getting up. "I think I'll go figure it out for myself."

As he left he heard his friends yell last minute suggestions at him. He went down and walked around the Quidditch field. He always had felt his best here before, but now not so much. He walked over near the lake. He saw something near the lake, but he wasn't sure what. Being a Seeker, he noticed the glimmering of a watch, as he got closer. 'It should be human,' James thought as he quietly took out his wand. He was so swift and quiet; he got very close to behind the creature before he announced himself by saying, "_Lumos!"_

"Ahhhh!" a scared Lily shouted and jumped back.

"Lily?" James said, lowering his wand. The more he looked at Lily, he realized she had just been crying and it looked like a river had streamed down her face.

"What do you, James?" Lily asked defensively. All the suggestions ran through his head. _No romantic affiliation. Shower her with love. Stay out of trouble. Be polite. Just talk to her._ "James, what do you want?" Lily asked again, getting more courage.

"An answer," James said.

"What?" Lily asked. "What do you mean an answer?"

"A definite answer. No go backing. I want to end this dance," James said.

"James, what are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Stop playing dumb. If you are as smart as I think you are, you would know I'm talking about us," James said.

"There is no us, James," Lily said. "There is only you and I. Two separate people."

"Is that your answer?" James asked. "I don't want to have to come back to this place where I don't know if you like me or not or if you are just teasing me."

"You want a definite answer," Lily said.

"Definite, no going back," James repeated.

"I don't know how I'll feel in the future," Lily said.

"Are you saying there's a chance you'd want to go out with me in the future?" James asked Lily.

"I don't know," Lily said.

"Well that isn't good enough," James said. "Make a decision, Lily, and stick with it. I don't want to be your consolation prize, the person who is just always here and I don't want you to be mine."

"You mean deicide now forever?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James said after a moment, afraid of what the answer would be.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Lily said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"I don't know exactly how I feel about you now, how am I supposed to know for the future?" Lily asked. "How can I know?"

"So you want to just drag me along until you figure it out?" James asked.

"I don't want to treat you like that," Lily said.

"That's how I feel like I'm being treated, and to be perfectly honest, I hate it," James said. "What is so hard for you?"

"I didn't like you before lunch," Lily said. "If you had asked me then, I would have said no without a doubt in my mind. Then you capture me and let me babble on and on and on. What do you do to stop me? You kiss me. You kissed me, James, and you wonder why I'm confused? You kissed me and didn't say a word, and you feel badly about how I treat you?"

"I, at least, know my feeling and was willingly to share them with you," James said.

"So you do like me," Lily said quietly.

"Yes, Lily, I like you goddamn it! I have liked you since we started going out in the beginning of the year. I liked you after the Halloween Dance even though you broke up with me via letter! I liked you after everything you have done! No, I don't understand why, but at least I know that I do like you," James said.

"Well I just don't know, so you'll have to wait for your definite answer, James," Lily said. "I hope you can do that." Lily walked away and James chased after her.

"You are not going to have the last line and then walk away dramatically, Lily, not this time," James said. "After that kiss, you started to have feeling for me, you just said that. How can that not be your answer?"

"You don't want me to give you my definite answer, James," Lily said, still walking away, "You want me to give you the answer you want to hear, and I'm not going to do that."

"What I want to hear is a yes or a no and then be done with this, Lily, I want to be done wondering," James said.

"You have to wait," Lily said.

"I've waited long enough," James said stopping her. "Give me your answer."

"No, James," Lily said angrily. "My answer, my definite answer, my 'no going back' answer is no. Now leave me the hell alone!" Lily felt a tear running down her face and, brushed it away angrily and walked away. James stood there, exhausted. No. The answer is no. No going back, no do-overs, no more wondering, no more dreaming. No. No, no, no, no, no. Just plain…no.

_(Thanks for your reviews! Was Lily's no a definite no or just an angry no? Please Review!) _


	13. It's Always Darkest Just Before They Tur...

Lily walked away from the lake crying with more tears than she knew she had. She cried because she had finally said no. No means no. No going back, no do-overs, no more wondering, no more dreaming. There was no chance now that James would ever forgive her for saying no if Lily changed her mind to yes. Lily wasn't ready for a yes now, but who knows for next month, or the month after that? How was Lily to know?

Was Lily supposed to say yes and immediately go out with James? Would she go out with him and hope and pray that she had the same feeling for him as he did for her? Would she kiss him and hope that a spark would come? If it didn't? How could Lily stay with him then? How could she break up with him? If she had said yes, she might have been trapped in a relationship.

Now she could be trapped because she said no. What if she did start having feeling for James? Would she dream of him at night and have to ignore him during the day? If he still felt the same way, and she did, why should they be separate? Why should she choose now forever? Why wasn't he allowing any flexibility in their relationship? Why did he need an answer for everything?

_No, I don't understand why, but at least I know that I do like you._ James said he liked me. He likes me now in the present and I just said no. I don't get to go back and say, "I love you, you idiot!" like she had the sudden urge to do. She suddenly wanted to run up to him and say, "Yes! Yes, dear god James, yes! My answer now and will always be yes!" 

Then Lily thought of how cold James would be to her. She would be standing there with her arms around him. He would push her off into the mud and walk away saying, "You already said no, Lily. Deal with it." Lily would sit in the mud crying her eyes out again. James always seemed to make her cry.

Then again, James could wrap his arms around her and say, "I knew it! I knew you loved me because I loved you so much. I knew nothing could keep us apart." They would walk into the common room together to great cheer and life would be wonderful from then on. No more tears, unless they are tears of joy and laughter.

Lily continued walking. She went into the silent common room alone. She went up to her room where Norma was lying on her bed with a magazine. "Where have you been, Miss Naughty Prefect?" Norma asked.

"Just down by the lake," Lily replied. "I wasn't doing anything you would do."

"Used to do," Norma said. "I'm going clean, or at least, cleaner."

"That's great, Norma! I am so proud of you," Lily said, going over to give Norma a hug, but Norma stopped her.

"Okay, don't get all motherly on me," Norma said. Suddenly there were three knocks on the door. "That's Sara. She can come in, but I will not talk or make eye contact to her, got it?" Three knocks was the code Sara and I came up with so I could still see her without Norma getting upset.

"Thank you," I said and opened the door.

"I already heard the conditions, and I'll abide to them," Sara said. "So, Lily, uh…how are thing with...uh...James?"

"What's the gossip this time?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Lily, it's horrible! They're all saying James told you to say yes or no forever! Could you even imagine James doing that? Then, they say that you said no! No forever? I know you better than any of those fools, you would have said yes. Here's the worst part: they say they heard straight from James. They usually claim they heard it from you, but they actually feel confident enough to say James would have told them. Can you believe it, Lily? I mean, can you believe that?" Sara babbled on. She saw Lily's look of shock on her face. "Lily, that didn't happen, did it?"

"I can't believe he told them." Lily said and stormed off to James's room. "James! JAMES! James Potter, get out here right now!"

After some mumbling from inside the room, Sirius yelled out, "Uh, James isn't here right now, err, come back later?"

"Then you get out here Sirius Black!" Lily said. "Or you, Remus Lupin, or you Peter Pettigrew!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Lily," Remus said back.

"And why not?" Lily asked.

"Because Sirius and Remus are telling James what an idiot he is for letting you go…ow! What? You are!" Peter said, obviously being hit be the other Marauders for letting Lily know what they were doing and that James was there.

"Fine, if you are all too cowardly to talk to me face-to-face, I'll yell through the door," Lily said.

"Lily, I don't think this is such a good idea," a little 2nd year said.

"Shut up, she needs to stand up for herself," Norma said.

"Yeah, this is a good thing," Sara said. "Go on, Lily."

"Did we just agree on something?" Norma asked.

"Yeah, but haven't we always agreed James was too good for Lily?" Sara said.

"On some level, yeah, I suppose," Norma said.

"Excuse me, but may I continue?" Lily said aggravated.

"Lily…come on in," James's voice said. Lily looke4d surprised and looked at Sara and Norma for help.

"What are you looking at us for?" Norma said. "Get in there and kick his ass."

"What?" Lily said.

"Well, I don't know what happened, but I'm sure he needs a good ass-kicking," Norma said with her sexy little half-smile on her face.

"I'll catch her up, Lily, go on in," Sara said. Lily took a deep breath and walked into the room. She walked in and she saw Sirius, Peter and Remus, but no James.

"Look up," Sirius said. Lily looked up and saw James was magically hanging upside down.

"Hi Lily, you wanted to talk?" James said.

"Yeah," Lily said as she felt all her anger flow back to her. "Why did you tell everyone what happened outside? They are telling everybody the juicy new gossip that is actually true, but the worst part if you told them! People will know it's true when they say they heard it straight from the infamous James Potter! Why do you want everyone to know?"

"That way the thousands of guys who like you will hear more quickly and ask you out. You'll go out and have a new wonderful boyfriend and it will be easier for me to get over loving you," James said as Sirius let him down from his hanging.

"I don't want you to get over me," Lily said, finally admitting to herself and James that she did have feelings for him.

"You said no," James said sternly.

"I was mad," Lily said. "You were rushing me and I didn't know what to say. You got me so aggravated I said no without thinking. Please let me say yes."

"You said no," James said after a moment.

"But I want yes now and forever," Lily said. "I love you, you idiot!"

"One condition," James said. "Never scare me like this again. If you mean yes, then keep it yes."s

"Yes, James, yes," Lily said. James smiled and Lily ran towards him and gave him the biggest kiss in the world.

"So do I let in the rest of the Gryffindor House or not?" Sirius asked. Lily and James smiled and nodded. It seemed like trillions of people tried to cram into the tiny room until Remus put a levitation spell on Lily and James and floated them to the common room where the crowd followed. Sirius sneaked in some food and it was a grand party. Even Sara and Norma, after everything that had happened, were caught laughing and talking to each other throughout the evening. Lily's world was perfect again.

**_(Thanks for the reviews, even though I took sooooooo long with this chapter! Will Lily's perfect world stick? Please Review and I'll update sooner than this time!)_**


End file.
